


Don’t Cry

by polverine



Series: The Bright and Wonderful Life of Sirius Black and Marlene McKinnon [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Fluff, Severus Snape Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25228462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polverine/pseuds/polverine
Summary: Sirius and Marlene see their first child off to school
Relationships: Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon
Series: The Bright and Wonderful Life of Sirius Black and Marlene McKinnon [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622290
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Don’t Cry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarleyMckitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarleyMckitten/gifts).



Sirius had been dreading this day. He was proud of Minerva of course, but he was dreading this day….not that he would ever voice that. Marlene kept her hand on Minerva’s shoulder as they moved through the station; Cassandra sat on top of the trunk as he pushed it along on a trolley, like she was Queen of the Castle. For every bit that Minerva looked like him, Cassandra was the image of Marlene…from her blonde hair to her long legs, she was her mother in miniature. 

He and Marlene had a bet, who was going to cry first…he had a feeling it would be him, Marlene never let him win and he doubted she was going to start now, she was far too stubborn for that. 

“Now, MJ, if you change your mind at all, just send an owl and me or you mum will come and get you right away. I’m more than capable of homeschooling you.” 

“Sirius.” Marlene warned, smoothing a hand over Minerva’s dark hair.

“I can’t wait to go.” Cassandra said, kneeling up on the truck.

“Cassie!” Sirius gasped, clutching at his heart and she giggled. He lifted her down and transferred the trunk to the train for Minerva. He caught Cassandra around the waist and carried her back to the platform when she tried to sneak past him. “I think we’re going to have a stow away problem for the next five years.” He muttered, setting her on her feet in front of Marlene. 

“I’m gonna have Daddy all to myself.” Cassandra bragged, poking her tongue out at Minerva. Minerva scowled and Sirius had to grab hold of her hand as she tried to swear at her little sister…yeah, it was a _mystery_ whose daughter she was.

“Minerva!” Marlene snapped, and Minerva looked up at her with an innocent expression that fooled no one. “If you’ve forgotten anything, we’ll post it on.” She said, kissing her cheek. 

“And if you’re in Slytherin we’ll be sending you to go and live with your grandad.” Sirius warned.

“Sirius.” Marlene sighed. Minerva bit her lip anxiously and Sirius felt a spasm of guilt.

“I’m only joking, MJ.” He said quickly but she was shaking her head.

“It’s not that.” She mumbled as he knelt down in front of her. “What if Ginny doesn’t want to be friends with me anymore?” 

Sirius caught Marlene’s eye, it wasn’t like Minerva to admit that she was worried about something like this, she was normally every bit as arrogant as he was and every bit as stubborn as her mother. “Why wouldn’t she want to be friends with you?” As far as he was concerned, Minerva was perfect, he couldn’t imagine why anyone wouldn't adore her. And anyway, she and Ginny were so close, they’d spent so much time together growing up. 

“Because I’m a first year.” Minerva mumbled, not meeting his eyes.

“Oh sweetheart.” Marlene said. “That’s not going to matter. There’s three months between you, it’s just bad luck that you were born of different sides of September.” Sirius nodded, but Minerva didn’t look convinced. He kissed her forehead, wishing he could brush away the worry that was forming there.

“And if she doesn’t, you can make new friends, and you always have Harry.” Sirius said, trying to reassure her. “You’re going to have a wonderful time.” He admitted a little reluctantly, trying to swallow the lump in his throat. Minerva threw her arms around his neck and he held onto her tightly. How had eleven years gone by so quickly? He’d said that he wasn’t going to cry first, Marlene would never let him hear the end of it if he cried first…she’d tease him something rotten. “Right, I’ve packed you a little pouch of Floo powder, if Snivellus gives you any trouble call on me and I’ll be up there straight away…or tell McGonagall, or you’ll have your Uncle Remus around this year.” He added, anticipating a warning look from Marlene that never came. He realised that he’d been foolish to expect one, she’d never stand for anyone, especially Snivellus, mistreating their little girl. 

“I’ll see you at Christmas.” Minerva said and he kissed her forehead again. Minerva hugged Marlene, and then Cassandra, and then gave him an extra hug. “Love you, Dad.” She whispered. 

“I love you too.” Sirius said. _Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry._ She boarded the train and waved at them from the window. Cassandra was starting to look tearful so he picked her up…plus he could hide behind her if he started. 

“She’ll be alright, won’t she?” Marlene asked, running her hand up his back to rub the nape of his neck.

“She’ll have a great time.” Sirius said; he'd packed her a little bag of tricks to cause some mischief, not that he was going to tell Marlene about that. “We did, and the world was a hell of a lot worse when we were growing up.” Marlene made a non-committal noise. “Oh come on, you managed to have a good time…”

“Mostly. But it’s different for girls.” Marlene muttered. Sirius adjusted his grip on Cassandra so he could wrap an arm around Marlene’s shoulders. She was right, of course, but Minerva was only eleven…they didn’t need to worry about stuff like that yet…she was only eleven…

“She’ll be okay.” He said firmly, more to reassure himself than anything else. “Whose stupid idea was it to make Hogwarts a boarding school? Think how fast we can travel by magic, there’s no reason she can’t come home at the end of each day.” Marlene laughed softly at him. “Eleven is far too young to be away from home for so long.” 

“I don’t seem to remember you complaining.” Marlene smirked; Sirius thought that was a rather low blow. 

“Yeah well, I grew up in a house of horrors.” He reminded her, his voice muffled slight as he spoke against Cassandra’s hair. He wasn’t ready to let his girls go just yet, and he’d done everything he could to give them a good life, to make sure they knew completely that he and Marlene loved them. 

“I swear, if Snivellus gives her a hard time…I don’t care what Dumbledore says, once a Death Eater, always a Death Eater.” He muttered darkly.

“Your brother?” Marlene pointed out. “I mean, I think you’re right about Snivellus, but your brother?” 

“The exception to the rule.” Sirius shrugged. It didn’t mean he was wrong about Snivellus though, he’d been evil at school, evil after school, and as far as Sirius was concerned he had no business being anywhere near children. _Change of heart?_ Snivellus didn’t _have_ a heart.

“MJ had better be in Gryffindor.” Marlene eventually grinned, leaning into him. Sirius was sure she would be. Marlene was at work all day, it was Sirius who was around Minerva almost all of the time, she was definitely a Gryffindor…both of their daughters were Gryffindors.


End file.
